everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever is the fifth or sixth and last video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released in August 23, 1994. Storyline Join Huckle and Lowly as they read stories as they check out a book from the library! Plot Huckle and Lowly are going to the Busytown Library. Their librarian Mr. Read-a-Lot picks out what kind of books Huckle likes to read. Mr. Read-a-Lot picks out the book called The Silly Storybook. Huckle and Lowly are about to read some in the park. Then, when they got to the park, Huckle read three fun stories. He read the first story "Absent-Minded Mr. Rabbit", he read the second story "Mr. Fixit Fixes It", and he also read the third story "Pa Pig's New Car". Huckle responds to Lowly that these three stories would be beautiful to share these fun stories with all of Huckle's friends here in Busytown because these stories will know how they did that. But after the end of the third story, Pa Pig forgot to take his glasses again. VHS Contents #Random House Home Video Logo (1984) #Title/Introduction/Library Scene (At the Library)/Going to the Park to Read #Absent-Minded Mr. Rabbit (Stop, Look and Listen) #Mr. Fixit Fixes It (Mixed Up Sounds) #Pa Pig's New Car (Wheels)/The End # End Credits/Jumbo Pictures Logo (1992)/Random House Home Video Logo (1984) (Still)/Copyright # Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Promo Trailer/FBI Warning Screen DVD Contents # FBI Warning Screen # Random House Home Video Logo (1984) # DVD Menu # Title/Introduction/Library Scene (At the Library)/Going to the Park to Read #Absent-Minded Mr. Rabbit (Stop, Look and Listen) #Mr. Fixit Fixes It (Mixed Up Sounds) #Pa Pig's New Car (Wheels)/The End #End Credits/Jumbo Pictures Logo (1992)/Random House Home Video Logo (1984) (Still)/Copyright #DVD Menu Characters *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mr. Read-a-Lot *Mr. Fixit *Fireman Ralph *Grandma Bear *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Marvin Mouse *Hilda Hippo *Miss Honey *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Gertie the Crossing Guard *Glenda Goat *The Pig Family **Pa Pig (or Mr. Pig) **Ma Pig **Harry Pig **Sally Pig *The pig firefighters **Smokey **Sparky **Snozzle *Two mouse firefighters *Doctor Lion *Gilbert Pig *Mr. Rabbit *Mrs. Cat *Peppa Fox *Rudy Pig *Frieda Fox *Lilly Cat *Mary Bunny *Caroline Pig *Timothy Cat *Adam Raccoon *Ursula Hippo *Tracy Raccoon *Marc Cat *Stuart Pig *Angel Raccoon *Juan Bear *Jenna Cat *Mary Mouse (cameo) *Simon Mouse *Rhonda Raccoon (cameo) *Mrs. Bird *George Cat *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Unnamed raccoon drummer *Animal children at the Busytown library *Other Busytown people *Miff and Moe *Stompy *Mr. Sweep *Animal construction workers *The Narrator *Wrong Way Roger *Baron Von Crow Trivia/Goofs * This video of the title is named after the book, Richard Scarry's Silly Stories. * This video of the title is based on the book, Richard Scarry's Funniest Storybook Ever. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever, would be featured in the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Plus Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever, and the Random House video, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People & Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (part of Richard Scarry's Best Fun-to-Learn Collection Ever). * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, would be featured in another Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever, and two Madman Entertainment and Mad4Kids videos, Richard Scarry's Best Imagination Collection. * This video is 24 minutes long. However, on Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever, it was cut short to 14 minutes. * This is the fifth or sixth and last video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. * This is the second or third and last time there is a song in the beginning of this video. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This episode marks an appearance for Mr. Read-a-Lot, Gertie Dog, Mr. Rabbit, Peppa Fox, Mary Bunny, Timothy Cat, Tracy Raccoon, Frieda Fox, Patata Raccoon, Marc Cat, Angel Raccoon, Juan Bear, Mr. Fixit, Mrs. Cat, Pa Pig, Harry Pig, and Ma Pig in this video. * This is the second or third and last musical and sing-along video. * This is the only time Huckle Cat narrates three stories. * This is the only time the kids in the background sing At the Library and Stop, Look and Listen. * This is the only time Gertie the Crossing Guard, Stuart Pig, Angel Raccoon and Juan Bear sing Stop, Look and Listen. * This is the only time Fireman Ralph, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox and Grandma Bear sing Mixed Up Sounds. * This is the only time Sally and Harry Pig sing Wheels. * This is the sixth and last video that Fireman Ralph, Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Marvin Mouse, Glenda Goat, Mr. Bunny, Grandma Bear, Mrs. Bunny, the pig and mouse firefighters, Simon Mouse, Sally Pig and other Busytown people make these appearances. * This is the fifth or sixth and last episode along with Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever that Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, Freddie Fox, Mary Mouse, George Cat, Mrs. Cat, Lilly Cat, Lily Bunny, Hilda Hippo, Ralph Pig and Rhonda Raccoon make these appearances in this video. * "Absent-Minded Mr. Rabbit" is kind of like Thomas and Friends stories, "The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out, Henry!", "Edward, Gordon and Henry/Henry to the Rescue", "Down the Mine" and other stories * Huckle Cat's voice sounds a little bit like a teenage girl. * Rhonda Raccoon's voice is high when she says, "Hi, Freddie!" to Freddie Fox who rides his tricycle and laughs after she hears the tricycle horn going "cuckoo." But on other videos, her voice was and will be low. * Marvin Mouse's voice is low (like Fireman Ralph's, Mr. Rabbit's or Able Baker Charlie's) when he tells Mr. Fixit to stop fixing the flat tire on his car. * When Sergeant Murphy goes outside of the drug store after the Pig Family drives the police car by mistake, his voice sounds like one of the guards from the future video series, Cherub Wings. His voice is almost high pitched and he sounds like he's shouting in British accent. But when Sergeant Murphy gets the police car back, drives and gives some toothpaste to Pa Pig, his voice is normal and sounded like Paul Nicholas. *When Huckle Cat pulls out his library card, he reaches his hand into his pants instead of pocket. * Before and after the firefighters try to squirt Mr. Rabbit out of the cement, Smokey's voice is sounded like Debi Derryberry or Sonja Ball. * Mrs. Cat's voice is sounded a little bit like Ann Duquesnay when she tells Mr. Fixit she really wanted it to vacuum the floor instead of the ceiling. * In Mixed Up Sounds, Fireman Ralph's singing voice sounds a little bit like Jack Sheldon, Vince Guaraldi or Ray Charles. * When Fireman Ralph runs after the fire engine that the Pig Family is riding in, his voice is sounded like Kerry Shale. * This is the third or fourth and last video Huckle Cat's voice is a little high when says, "This time, they left in the fire engine!" But other times, his voice is normal. * Mr. Rabbit reads a newspaper while he walks, uses caution and doesn't pay attention on where he's going. Mr. Frumble would do the same thing from the episode The Big Story in The Busy World of Richard Scarry. But he doesn't make an appearance in this video. * The bugs don't make an appearance either. Neither do Bob Fox, Alex and Anne Bear, Able Baker Charlie, Mr. Humperdink, Father Cat, Mother Cat, Grocer Cat, Lucy Fox, Wilma Walrus, Edna Bunny, Patty Elephant, Mr. Hippo, Nancy Rabbit, Ole Owl, Olive Owl, Mr. Owl, Mrs. Owl, Mr. Fox, Mrs. Fox, Mom Crocodile, Ned Alligator, Polly Pig, Mother Pig, Father Pig, Lucy Fox, Larry Lion, Quincy Cat, Sally Cat, Sawdust the Carpenter, Grandma Cat, Gary Goat, Janitor Joe, Ursula Pig, Henry Pig, Ursula Dog, Susie Tiger, Arthur Pig, Nia Bunny, Ollie Owl, Bruno Bear and other characters from the ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs videos. But the bugs appear in the front cover of this video. * The characters' looks and styles are similar to Peyo, Gene Deitch, Walt Disney or others. * This is the last video that these are two animations are slower and choppy: ** The camera zooming out and the animal construction workers, Stuart Pig, Angel Raccoon and Juan Bear waving to Mr. Rabbit. ** Sally and Harry Pig in the power shovel (with "THE END" written on it) waving to the viewers. * The music would have a sound-alike reminisce of "Watch Me Learn: About Me and You" background score. * This is the third or fourth and last video the Narrator narrates the introduction. * This is the third or fourth and last episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. Quotes (the video opens with a plane flying upside down. Wrong Way Roger turns it right-side up, then Baron Von Crow flies in) *Narrator: (reading title) Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! (shows a birds-eye view of Busytown) Welcome to Busytown! (then zooms into the town and fades to the Busytown Library) There's the Busytown Library. (shows Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm) Look! There's Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm, going to take out a book to read! *Huckle Cat: Hi, Mr. Read-a-Lot! *Mr. Read-a-Lot: Hello, Huckle! Hello, Lowly! What book would you like? *Huckle Cat: Lowly loves to laugh, so I think we would like a funny book. *Mr. Read-a-Lot: I've got just a thing. It's called... The Silly Storybook. Ah! Here it is! The Silly Storybook. *Huckle Cat: That sounds great! Here's my library card. *Mr. Read-a-Lot: You're all set. Enjoy your book. *Huckle Cat: Thank you, Mr. Read-a-Lot. We can't wait to read it. *Mr. Read-a-Lot: Goodbye, Huckle! Goodbye, Lowly! *Huckle Cat: Goodbye! Let's go to the park to read our book. Stop, Lowly! We have to wait until the light turns green. Look both ways. Okay. Now we can cross. This looks like a good spot. Look, Lowly, the first story is called, "Absent-Minded Mr. Rabbit". (offscreen; narrating) Every morning, Gertie the Crossing Guard helped all the children cross the street. She even taught them a little song, so they can remember what to do. *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) Mr. Rabbit heard the children singing. But he wasn't really listening. He wasn't looking at the traffic light, either. He was too busy reading his newspaper. You see, Mr. Rabbit never, ever watches where he is going. *Mr. Rabbit: Excuse me, ma'am. *Stompy: Hey, where are you going at? *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) Mr. Rabbit still wasn't looking where he was going. He didn't notice the workmen were making a new sticky gooey street. *Unnamed dog construction worker: Look out! *Mr. Rabbit: I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble I've caused. (looks from behind while walking through a dock) I promise I'll look where I'm going from now on. I'll never ever pay attention again. I can absolutely guarantee you if thaaaaaat...! (he falls into the lake) *Miff and Moe: Look out! (Mr. Rabbit splashes in the lake while Stuart Pig, Angel Raccoon and Juan Bear laugh at Mr. Rabbit) *Kids: (offscreen; singing) ♪ Stop, look and listen. You don't know what you'll missin'. Be smart and start to stop... look... and listen. ♪ *Mr. Rabbit: (laughing) Nice boat! *Huckle Cat: (after reading "Absent Minded Mr. Rabbit") That was funny, wasn't it, Lowly? I bet Mr. Rabbit watches where he's going from now on! (chuckling) Let's see. The next story is called, "Mr. Fixit Fixes It". (scene fades to Mr. Fixit) * Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) Mr. Fixit can fix anything in Busytown. At least, that's what he thinks. And because things are always breaking down in Busytown, Mr. Fixit is very, very busy. He fixed a flat tire on Marvin Mouse's car. *Freddie Fox: Hi, Mr. Fixit! *Mr. Fixit: Oh, hello, Freddie! What can I do for you? *Freddie Fox: My tricycle is broken. It doesn't go "honk-honk" anymore. Could you fix it? (Mr Fixit checks the broken bicycle horn) *Mr. Fixit: No problem, Freddie! Just put your tricycle over there. I'll get to it soon. Why don't you come back for it at... 3:00? *Freddie Fox: (waving and leaving Mr. Fixit's shop) Thanks, Mr. Fixit! See you later! *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) As Freddie was leaving, the Busytown fire truck pulled up outside Mr. Fixit's shop. *Freddie Fox: Hi, Fireman Ralph! *Fireman Ralph: Hiya, Freddie. (Fireman Ralph enters Mr. Fixit's shop) *Fireman Ralph: Hello, Mr. Fixit! *Mr. Fixit: Oh, hello, Ralph! What can I do for you? *Fireman Ralph: The fire truck siren is broken, it doesn't go "rrrrrrrrrr" anymore. Could you fix it right away? (Mr. Fixit checks the broken fire truck siren) *Mr. Fixit: No problem, Ralph! I'll have it ready by... 3:00! *Fireman Ralph: Thanks! See you later! (leaves) *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) As soon as Fireman Ralph left the shop, in walked Grandma Bear. *Mr. Fixit: Hello, Grandma Bear! What do you have for me today? *Grandma Bear: My cuckoo clock seems to be broken. It doesn't go... "cuckoo cuckoo" anymore. Could you fix it for me? (Mr. Fixit checks the broken cuckoo clock) *Mr. Fixit: No problem, Grandma B., I'll have that cuckoo cuckooing before suppertime! Come back at 3:00! *Grandma Bear: Oh, thank you! Bye-bye, now! *Mr. Fixit: Goodbye! *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) The next person in Mr. Fixit's shop was Lily Bunny. *Lily Bunny: Hi, Mr. Fixit! *Mr. Fixit: Oh, hi, Lily! *Lily Bunny: My doll is broken. She won't say "mama" anymore. *Mr. Fixit: Hmm. Let me take a look. (Mr. Fixit checks the broken doll) *Mr. Fixit: No problem, Lily! Come back this afternoon at... 3:00! And your doll will be as good as new! *Lily Bunny: Gee, thanks, Mr. Fixit! Bye! *Mr. Fixit: Goodbye! Hmm. Now, let me see. *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) That afternoon, at exactly 3:00, everyone came back to Mr. Fixit's shop for their things. (Fireman Ralph, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox and Grandma Bear ask Mr. Fixit if their things are fixed and as good as new.) *Mr. Fixit: No problem! Everything's fixed and as good as new! Here's your siren... *Fireman Ralph: Thanks! *Mr. Fixit: ...and your doll... *Lily Bunny: Thank you! *Mr. Fixit: ...and your cuckoo clock... *Grandma Bear: Oh, thank you! *Mr. Fixit: ...and here's your horn! *Freddie Fox: Thank you! *Fireman Ralph, Lily Bunny, Grandma Bear, Freddie Fox and Mr. Fixit: Goodbye! Bye! Thanks! Goodbye! Bye! (scene changes to Grandma Bear's house) *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) When Grandma Bear got back home and put her cuckoo clock back up on the wall, something strange happened. (Grandma Bear's cuckoo clock sounds like a tricycle horn; Grandma Bear gasps; Mary and Simon Mouse laugh) *Grandma Bear: What? (scene changes to the fire house) *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) And when the Busytown fire truck rushed off to put out a fire, something very funny happened! *The siren: Mama! Mama! Mama! *Smokey, Sparky and Snozzle: Huh? *Fireman Ralph: Mama? (two mouse firefighters laugh; scene changes to Rhonda Raccoon's house) *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) Something funny was going on with Freddie's tricycle horn, too! *Freddie Fox: Hi, Rhonda! *Rhonda Raccoon: Hi, Freddie! (Freddie's tricycle horn goes cuckoo) *Freddie Fox: Huh? (Rhonda Raccoon laughs, scene changes to Lily's bedroom) *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) And when Lily tried to put her dolly to bed, she got a big surprise! (Lily's dolly sounds like a siren) *Lily Bunny: Dolly! What's the matter? *Mrs. Bunny: (offscreen) Keep it down in there, please, Lily! Your brothers taking a nap! *Fireman Ralph, Lily Bunny, Grandma Bear and Freddie Fox: (singing in unison) Oh, Mr. Fixit! We've got a problem! *Mr. Fixit: Whoops! (chuckles) Eh... (scene changes back to the tree; after reading "Mr. Fixit Fixes It"; chuckling) *Huckle Cat: I wonder if Mr. Fixit ever fixed everything right. These stories are really silly, Lowly! Let's see what the next story is about. "Pa Pig's New Car". (scene fades to Pa, Sally and Harry Pig riding in their old car when suddenly it's broken down) *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) One day, Pa Pig decided to buy a new car. (the old car approaches to the car repairment and then crashes offscreen) * Huckle Cat: (offscreen; laughing) He certainly needed one, don't you think? * George Cat: Good morning, Mr. Pig! Looks like you got here (laughs) just in time. Here are your keys to your new car. *Pa Pig: Thank you! (laughs) Come on kids, hop in! *Sally Pig: Okay! *Harry Pig: We'll sit in the back seat! (Sally and Harry Pig jumps in the new car; Pa and his son and daughter drives away) *George Cat: Goodbye! (then cleans up the parts for the old car) *Pa Pig: We got the toothpaste Ma wanted. What's next on our list? *Huckle Cat: (offscreen: narrating) When Pa Pig came out of the drug store, he got into Sergeant Murphy's police car by mistake! *Sally Pig: Pa, are you sure that this is the car you wanted? *Pa Pig: Of course it is! This is a much nicer car than our old one! I'll bet Ma will love it! *Sally and Harry Pig: (laughing) *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) Pa Pig got into the wrong car because he'd forgotten his glasses. *Sergeant Murphy: (waving his arms) Stop! Help! My car! Police! (blows his whistle) Wait a minute! I AM the police! (chases after the police car that Pa, Sally and Harry Pig ride in) Hey! Wait a minute! Come back here! *Huckle Cat: Next, Pa drove to a fruit stand to buy bananas. *Pa Pig: Hi, Frieda! Can I have some bananas? *Frieda Fox: Why, certainly! Here's a nice bunch! *Pa Pig: Thanks, Frieda! *Bananas Gorilla: Bananas! *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) This time, Pa got into Bananas Gorilla's bananamobile by mistake. *Sally Pig: I hope Ma likes our new car. *Harry Pig: Well, yellow is her favorite color. (Sally and Harry Pig laughing; cuts to Bananas Gorilla) *Bananas Gorilla: (gasps) Hey! Wait! Stop! My bananamobile! *Pa Pig: (looks at his watch) Oh, dear! It's getting a little late! We'd better get back home! *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) This time, they left in the fire engine! *Fireman Ralph: (chases after the fire engine that Pa, Sally and Harry Pig ride in) Hey! Wait! Stop! Our fire engine! (Bananas Gorilla and Sergeant Murphy chasing; the fire engine stops) *Pa Pig: Oh, dear! I'm afraid something is not quite right, children. *Sally Pig: What is it, Pa? (Sally and Harry Pig laughing) *Pa Pig: My glasses! I must've left them at the drug store! We'll have to go back! (Sally and Harry Pig laughing again; Pa, Sally and Harry Pig drives to the drug store; Fireman Ralph, Sergeant Murphy and Bananas Gorilla still chasing after it) *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) When the Pig family got to the drug store, Pa Pig found his glasses right away. *Pa Pig: Ah. That's better. Now, let's go home. (The Pig Family drives into Pa's new car to home; Fireman Ralph, Sergeant Murphy and Bananas Gorilla skid to a stop) *Pa Pig: Hello, Ma! Do you like our new car? *Ma Pig: It's beautiful, Pa! But where are the packages, dear? *Pa Pig: The, the packages? That's odd. I don't know. (Sergeant Murphy arrives in the police car with a bag of toothpaste) *Sergeant Murphy: (gives the toothpaste to Pa Pig) Here's your toothpaste, Mr. Pig! *Pa Pig: Uh... thank you... Sergeant... Murphy? (Sergeant Murphy drives away; Pa Pig is confused; Sally and Harry Pig laughing; Bananas Gorilla arrives in his bananamobile with a bunch of bananas) *Bananas Gorilla: (gives a bunch of bananas to Pa Pig) Bananas! *Pa Pig: Uh... (laughs) Thanks, Bananas. (Bananas Gorilla drives away; Sally and Harry Pig laughing again; Pa Pig is still confused; Ma Pig is worried) *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; narrating) Pa Pig never did figure out how Sergeant Murphy and Banana Gorilla ended with his toothpaste and bananas. And Sally and Harry Pig never told him. *Sally and Harry Pig: (laughing) (scene changes back to the tree) *Huckle Cat: (after reading "Pa Pig's New Car", he and Lowly sees Pa Pig (who forgets his glasses again) with Sally and Harry Pig in the power shovel that passes by, then Huckle and Lowly look at each other) I guess Pa Pig forgot his glasses again! (then they both laugh and then see the power shovel still passing by which is written "THE END" on the back with Sally and Harry Pig waving at the viewers) *Narrator: (laughs) The end. (The screen fades to black, ending the video with the credits, then the Jumbo Pictures and Random House Home Video logos and finally the copyright.) Gallery 123c5a4d84b7c11bd47733bc5c99c75b.gif|Mr. Rabbit is stuck in the sticky, gooey cement. maxresdefault|The construction workers are surprised and curious. CARTOON, WATER - BIG DIVING SPLASH, SPORTS Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!.jpg|Mr. Rabbit falls in the lake. CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!.jpg|Mr. Fixit's broken machine. CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!.jpg|The tire is about to blow up if there's enough air when Mr. Fixit fixes a flat tire on Marvin Mouse's car. CLOCK, CUCKOO - STRIKE TWELVE O'CLOCK Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Song Video Ever!.jpg|Freddie Fox's tricycle horn goes "cuckoo" like a cuckoo clock. CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!.jpg|Miss Honey goes "hee-haw" like a donkey. BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Song Videos Ever.jpg|Doctor Lion crows like a rooster. COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 06 Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever.jpg|The telephone moos like a cow. CAT - DOMESTIC SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever.jpg|The typewriter meows like a cat. CLOCK, CUCKOO - STRIKE TWELVE O'CLOCK Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Song Video Ever!_2.jpg|Freddie Fox's tricycle horn goes "cuckoo" again. BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever.jpg|Rhonda Raccoon clucks like a chicken when she meets Freddie Fox. Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video External Links https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1479174/ Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical Videos Category:Videos